Ai no Defuragu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Corriendo sin rumbo, huyendo sin notarlo. De un amor que nunca sería suyo.


**A**_i no __**D**__efurag__**u**_

**P**or** A**omine_**D**_aiki**.**

_En honor al hetero que murió antes de siquiera haberse asomado a la luz de este verano_

* * *

La encontró sin saber que lo destruiría.

Ella estaba a lado de él, sonriendo, y con el mundo conspirando a su favor. Mientras, que sin notarlo, Nagisa se consumía.

Fue durante una tarde de verano, cuando el sol brillaba tanto que el aire se iluminaba y las sombras del planeta se arremolinaban en fuertes tornos pardos. Con las nubes blancas deshechas en el firmamento y el intenso aroma de las flores mezclado con las hierbas crecidas en los rincones de la Tierra. El día en que Nagisa entendió que la quería.

Y ella ni siquiera lo suponía.

No dijo nada, ni un _hola_ o alguna mofa alegrona que le permitiera desbalancear el ritmo de las cosas. Después de todo ella lucía feliz, alegre, como ninguna otra, a lado de él, de Yamazaki Sousuke en esa plaza repleta de gente.

Aunque hubiera querido no pudo seguir viéndoles, y Nagisa se olvidó del caramelo enrojecido que sostenía en el puño izquierdo y de sus ánimos por visitar la tienda de mascotas. Tensó los labios, apretó los dientes y le dio la espalda a ella, a él y al mundo que los cuidaba atentamente.

"_Gou-chan idiooooota~"_, lo pensó antes de retirarse. De modo alegre, a pesar del rostro triste, la sonrisa forzada, de sus ojos refulgiendo dolosos y el alma resquebrajada.

Corriendo sin rumbo, huyendo sin notarlo.

De un amor que nunca sería suyo.

* * *

El día seguido al anterior, a la hora de las actividades del club, Nagisa se adentró siguiendo a Rei. Luciendo igual que siempre, o al menos eso semejaba. Ryuugazaki hablaba acerca de la belleza que recientemente ganara su estilo en crawl y Hoozuki no lo escuchaba en lo absoluto. Saberse enamorado pero sin oportunidad alguna de conseguir aquello de lo que parecía estar sediento, era algo horripilante, desastroso. Y preocupado de los cambios que pudieran generarse no le restaba tiempo para concentrarse en nada más.

"...gracias a Rin_-san_ y mi indiscutible habilidad pronto podré desafiar a Haruka_-senpai"_, lo último sí logró retenerlo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera que no tardó en deformarse en una pícara y hasta siniestra.

"Ne, Rei-_chan_", se le acercó lo suficiente como para incomodarlo, "¿por qué no compites conmigo, eh?; Rin_-chan _me dijo que también ya nadabas de pecho, así que ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos?", se lo dijo para verlo inflar el pecho como lo hizo y para incitarlo a jugar su juego. Necesitaba, al fin y al cabo, distraerse y sus amigos estaban justo al frente para hacerlo.

"Wahahaha, es justo como te ha dicho Rin-_san_, Nagisa-_kun_, y por supuesto que acepto tu desafío. Es tiempo de que te muestre una forma más hermosa del como nadar de pe-", le dejó alardear antes de saltarle encima y arrastrarlo a la alberca.

"¡Yay!", importándole poco los resultados y la cara sorprendida de Ryuugazaki.

"¡Na_cough_gi_cough_sa-_kun_!", le supo mal ver a su amigo batallar por no ahogarse con el agua tragada pero igual le restó importancia hasta que oyó decir a alguien:

"No hagas eso, por favor. Tus actitudes infantiles pueden lastimar a Rei-_kun_, Nagisa_-kun"_, no fue algo novedoso, tampoco se dijo en un tono que no conociera, pero para él su manager, Matsuoka Gou, estaba siendo cruel y déspota sin aparente razón.

Permaneció en silencio, sin decir nada, dejando que el agua corriera desde sus cabellos hasta la piscina de nuevo. Gou le observó confundida, al borde de la alberca, debido a la falta de réplica de su parte. Y Rei, ya más repuesto le llamó de forma cuidadosa que lo irritó de manera anormal: "Nagisa-", y le obligó a responder hosco. Manoteando el agua y empapando a Gou con ese acto.

"¡¿Ha?!", confundiéndola y no nada más a ella.

"Me marcho", abandonando la alberca, saliendo de allí. Sin importarle nada, ni nadie. Haciendo un mohín. Estúpidamente molesto, odioso, insoportable.

Ignorando los labios de Gou intentando decir su nombre en una interrogante incontestable: "¿Nagisa-_kun_?", preocupando a Makoto quien discutía algunos ejercicios con Haru, que sin decir nada supo lo que pasaba de inmediato.

* * *

Tras su extraña actitud se dedicó a evadir las actividades del club y durante los recesos procuraba salir mucho antes que Rei. Dejándole atrás, solo. Sin oportunidad alguna de aclarar la situación. Pues después de todo no había nada que aclarar. Absolutamente nada. No, porque Rei no tenía nada que ver, ni Makoto ni Haru. Y aunque Gou era el origen de sus problemas, no, mentira, el desamor y la falta de reciprocidad en sus sentimientos, no había nada que hacer. Nagisa solo necesitaba tiempo para borrar lo que sentía dentro de él.

Pero las cosas no eran sencillas. No cuando de una forma u otra terminaba cerca de la hermana menor de los Matsuoka. Como ahora.

Él estaba recostado en la parte más alta de la azotea del edificio donde se ubicaban los salones de segundo año, con la esperanza de no ser encontrado. Y así fue, porque incluso si Gou acompañada de su amiga Chigusa estaban allí, no alcanzaron a notarlo.

"Oh, esa revista es"

"La nueva edición de _Healthy Muscles_"

"Veo que sigues con ello. Por cierto, siempre he tenido una duda"

"¿Acerca de qué, Hana_-chan_?"

"Sobre los miembros del club de natación, ¿quién de ellos es tu tip-"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar y aunque Nagisa no podía verla imaginó sus ojos abiertos de entusiasmo y fulgurantes como las llamas ardientes de un fuego inextinguible. Se mordió los labios lo suficientemente fuerte como para marcarlos, dejó de lado el pan especial de Iwatobi-_chan_ y se engarruñó lo necesario para diluirse en un sueño que lo abstrajera de todo y así olvidar la respuesta que escuchara de esos labios cantar: "Makoto_-senpai"_

Nagisa había aprendido, desde aquel día, a odiar ese sentimiento que lo consumía. Detestaba estar enamorado. Él tenía una idea distinta que ahora se distorsionaba completamente. No era bello, ni lindo, mucho menos dichoso. No. El amor era el peor sentimiento que pudiera existir. Era cruel e infame. Despiadado.

Porque le hacía odiarse. Aborrecerse.

"A Gou_-chan _le gustan los cuerpos musculosos"

Detestarse mientras más se mirara al espejo. Querer ser diferente.

Justo como lo hacía ahora. Las comparaciones llegaron inevitablemente y Nagisa no pudo evitar traer a su mente la imagen de Makoto y Sousuke. Ambos poseían cuerpos atléticos, musculosos y grandes. La gran altura, la tonificación de sus fibras y el porte imponente lo hacían lucir como una niña. Se levantó la playera para mirar su abdomen, las curvas de una cintura estrecha y las caderas que se acentuaban ligeramente. Nunca se había dado cuenta de la diferencia abismal que sostenía con los demás chicos de su edad o un año o dos más grande que él. No hasta este día en el que se hallaba preso de ese estúpido y destructivo sentimiento.

Se soltó la playera llevándose la palma hasta los ojos, queriendo ocultarse del reflejo en el espejo y del universo.

"Esto no es nada divertido", susurrando agrio y entrecortado mientras intentaba mantener una sonrisa que ya no existía.

* * *

Sus inasistencias así como la falta de compromiso sumado al hecho de que cada vez que miraba a sus amigos, corría al lado contrario, le trajeron más problemas de los necesarios. Casi como si no le bastara con sufrir ya por ese querer infructuoso. Claro que quería verlos, verla, pero la miseria de sus limitantes y el desamor de un amor insoportable eran, por ahora, insondables.

Pero no contaba con que uno de sus amigos tomara la decisión de enfrentarlo.

Y se lo topó, a Haruka en el corredor sobre el cual se hallaba la biblioteca.

"Vine aquí porque estaba seguro de que nadie, ni Haru-_chan _me encontraría", lo dijo apenado, contrariado, y manteniendo una falsa sonrisa.

"Nagisa, regresa", Nanase fue al grano, con su estoicismo floreciendo y la sequedad mutilante que te acorrala. Y Nagisa pensó en huir, pero no pudo simplemente.

"No puedo, no mientras tenga estos sentimientos", agachó la cabeza avergonzado y oprimió sus puños devastado, "No mientras ella sea todo para mi"

No estaba seguro de qué tanto sabía Haruka al respecto pero la forma en que dijera sus palabras y esa mirada profunda le dieron entender a Hoozuki que lo sabía. Y solo lo que le siguió se lo confirmó: "Kou no es lo que piensas. Ella solo a ti-"

No le permitió terminar, no lo hizo porque no le creía, porque las esperanzas que no había podido quemar seguían vivas y se levantaban poderosas con lo dicho. Corrió, nuevamente, pero esta vez para el lado correcto. Dejando en la mirada de Nanase un asombro complacido y en sus oídos un sincero: "Haru_-chan_, gracias"

Era un tonto, un idiota, un inseguro y pesimista, y todo porque estaba enamorado.

Esa tarde que la vio con Sousuke era porque se habían encontrado casualmente mientras el último acompañaba a Makoto en una extraña salida al estilista, pero él no lo sabía. Y aquella vez que Gou dijera que su tipo era Tachibana solo hacía referencia a un ideal de musculatura que no tenia relación alguna con la persona de la que ella se enamoraría, pero Nagisa, en ese momento, había cerrado sus oídos para no escuchar el resto, con la intención única de proteger su corazón, a ese amor que aunque lo volvía miserable también le tornaba alguien inigualable. Y ahora, solo ahora, quería ser positivo, sonreír de nuevo, verse reflejado en sus grandes ojos rojos, mirar su rostro, tocar su pelo.

Llegó al club, con el atardecer tiñendo el agua de la alberca y con Gou, de pie, al borde de esta.

"Ha— ha— ha—", su rota respiración lo delató, llamando la atención de Matsuoka quien se volvió a él, sorprendida, sonrojada.

"¡Nagisa-_kun!_, ¿has venido a-", no la dejó hablar, porque en cuanto la escuchó arremetió en su contra, empujándola a la piscina, arrojándose enseguida con ella.

La acción fue precipitada, y Nagisa descubrió algo que le hizo gracia al mismo tiempo en que le causó un severo malestar.

Gou no sabía nadar.

"¡N-no, por favor, que alguien-", no la ayudó enseguida, dejándole cruelmente batallar. Era una especie de venganza por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado días atrás, a pesar de estar consciente de que ella no era responsable de lo que sentía. Pero cuando la vio tragar agua se decidió a cargarla, ayudándose de ésta y lográndolo con suma sencillez.

"_Cough- cough- cough-_", Gou tocia desastrosamente, temblando enteramente y aferrándose a su cuerpo.

"Gou_-chan_, lo sien-", pero esta vez fue él quien no pudo terminar porque ella lo había parado, abofeteándolo.

"¡Tonto!, ¡te...", no fue lo que esperaba, no, y por ello hundió el rostro en el pecho húmedo de Gou. Sintiendo su suavidad y el calor a pesar de todo. El temblor convertirse en resoplidos entrecortados y los brazos de Matsuoka en un abrazo que lo aceptaba en su corazón. "Te amo, te _cough _amo"

Creyó que era él quien lloraba pero se equivocó, era ella, y el agua que caía sobre su cabeza las lagrimas de Gou.

"No puedo entender, lo que Gou_-chan_ está diciendo", se rió, feliz, más que nadie, más que ella. Por las palabras que ahora lo hacían amarse a pesar de que Matsuoka seguía batallando con el agua aprisionada en su garganta.

"Estúpido, infantil_ cough_, enano, señor-no-como-nada-nutritivo", y llorando sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"Si, si", mientras él la sostiene entre sus brazos.

* * *

**N/A** Sí Nagisa se casara con Gou, yo sería la primera en bendecirlos y llorar mejor que María de Magdala.


End file.
